GrecoRome for the WIN
by Dotell
Summary: I wake up in Camp Jupiter and am summoned to the praetor.
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh. What do you want? _I drew back the covers of my bed to see my friend Jake. "Wassup, bro?" he said with his usual wicked grin. "Gods, keep the lights off next time you wake me, huh?" "Well, next time wake yourself," He took off the blankets that covered me and sneezed. "Ugh! Hey man, do you have some kind of towel?" I handed him some tissues and got out of bed. I gazed out the window and towards the rolling hills surrounding Camp Jupiter as Jake sneezed all over his Kleenex.

"Hey, so, um, Reyna wants us to meet her at the docks, but I kind of want to like, you know, kill her and get it over with," he said with a tinge of laziness. "But Percy's here, so I dunno." "Meh. I don't wanna go either, but she _is_ praetor," I looked at his dirty blond hair, his sparky blue eyes, and his sword, Bloodlust. Some kind of adamantine blade. He looked like his father, Jupiter, the namesake of this ruddy camp. "Let's go."

So we walked down towards the docks of Camp Jupiter, eyed by angry campers that followed us all the way. All just because we blew up half the Big House in Camp Half-Blood (which we got kicked out for, by the way) and teepeed all of New Rome. No biggy. We got to the docks just to see an angry girl romp toward us with two metal dogs trailing behind her.

Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I SUMMONED YOU HOURS AGO!" Reyna said with a childish tantrum. She took out a short sword and pointed it towards Jake's bare neck. The sea breeze was paradise compared to her breath. It smelled like meat.

"Hey, lay off Reyna. What do you want, anyway?" I said with a sneer.

"YOU TWO TEEPEED ALL OF NEW ROME! WHO DOES THAT, AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU PEOPLE ARE!" I could see the sides of her had gotten all frothy. She pointed her sword at me now. "WELL, GRAECUS?"

"Well, I am Danny, the magic and Greek son of Hades, with my nightmare steed Shadowfax in the stables, and my Stygian steel sword Nightmare in my possession, and my armor in those bloody cabins you call home. This here is Jake, the son of Jupiter, with his adamantine sword, Bloodlust, and his armor also in his damn cabin. And now if you'll excuse us, we have more important things to do than watch some retard scream in tongues. Good riddance." I took my sword from the sheath and kicked her into the murky water.

As Reyna gargled seawater, her guards advanced upon us. Jake blocked one's strike with Bloodlust and kicked the other onto the female praetor's chest. I hit the other square in the forehead with the butt of Nightmare and he went down.

"You won't get away with this, you damn Greek!" Reyna clawed the wooden beams of the dock. "I'll kill you!"

"Well then," I said with such malice I scared myself, "let's see who dies first. Jake?"

"Alright," He raised his sword. "But we gotta run after this." Then, on this clear day, lightning crackled towards his sword.

"NO! SPARE ME!" Reyna pleaded. She seemed pretty desperate, but she had sealed her fate.

Lightning struck Jake's sword as he brought it down in a deadly arc. As the blade hit the water, a current of electricity shocked the entire harbor. Reyna, the now deceased praetor, was slowly sinking towards the bottom of the lake.

That was when the first arrow hit me in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know I've never done an intro, so I'm planning to do this often. Just saying. Enjoy!**

"Crap! We gotta go!" Jake yelled as he caught me. I staggered toward my cabin with an arrow in my back.

Jake half carried me toward my cabin and cover. Arrows were flying everywhere, and I glanced at my back. My shirt was soaked in blood, and a sharp pain was emanating from where the arrow hit. Jake pointed towards the source of the barrage. There were armored demigods equipped with bows and arrows, and in the background I could see legionaries brandishing sharp spears. I almost jumped when I saw a rotating ballista behind the warriors.

"Oh bloody hell, we got to go!" I yelled, coughing up a crap load of blood. We ducked under a short wall that was clearly being hit by ballista bolts, judging by the BOOM noises behind it. "Ugh. I don't want to end up like that Luke boy!"

"Come on, Danny! We're almost there!" Jake pushed me into my cabin and shut the door. I could barely hear the shuffling of feet and the clank of armor as the legionares passed the door because of the ringing in my ears. Jake went through the mini cooler at the foot of my bed and pulled out my flask of nectar.

"Dammit graecus! Don't die on me!" he jammed the flask up to my mouth and I was overwhelmed by the warmth.

I could taste this dish my mother would make me: monkey bread. I almost felt the liquid stream of cinnamon and fluffy bread go all the way down to my stomach. I closed my eyes and was in a trance of happiness until Jake took it out of my mouth and drank the rest. He flashed me a really mischievous smirk and asked me how I felt.

"Not great, but better." I stood up, very much rejuvenated by the godly drink. I know it was wrong, but I had stolen it from this legendary guy, this teenager from New York. I think his name was Perky or something.

"Well, I think you're fine. I actually took out that arrow from your back when we came in," (at this I said a very rude word) "and your back also stopped bleeding. So anyway, do you reckon they left?"

"I think they are still looking for us. I'll suit up and get Shadowfax from the stables. You get your armor and meet me at the main road," I took my gladiator helm from my armor rack and turned directly towards him. "We'll meet at the entrance of Camp Jupiter."

"Which one, Danny? L.A? Sacramento? Vegas?"

"Vegas."

"Alright." We did our secret handshake and walked out the door, into the setting sun.


End file.
